User blog:ERBofSmoshery/Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson vs Stan Lee
Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson vs Stan Lee Founder of DC Comics, Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson, and former chairman of Marvel Comics, Stan Lee, rap against each other to see whose comic book series is more successful. One of the many founders of Image Comics, Todd McFarlane, then comes in to teach them both who has the real comic book series Cast Nice Peter as Stan Lee EpicLLOYD as Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson Brian Fisher as Todd McFarlane Dumbfoundead as Jim Lee (cameo) Keegan-Michael Key as Erik Larsen (cameo) Atul Singh as Jim Valentino (cameo) Kyle Mooney as Marc Silvestri (cameo) Seth Brown as Rob Liefeld (cameo) Jose Mendoza as Whilce Portacio (cameo) Lyrics Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson Shazam! My Black Widow bite is gonna shock ya Rhymes so hard you won't be able to block a Diss from the really-wheely Wheeler-Nicholson I'm here to beat some Gods and Mortals, go and pick us some The Kingpin of DC, foundation of the earth Your gangs cheaper than what all your crappy comics are worth So beware, as I'm flying through the night sky I'll be shooting Green Arrows through all of your SHIELDs, Bullseye Stan Lee Hush, I can't listen to your raps, they're atomic I'm happy sitting here working on my next best comic I put this Two-Face prick in the plot as a villain Hey Kid, Marvelman's coming in to kill 'em Mr. Sinister, why so serious? You mad? You're the Bane of my existence, you're defeat makes me glad I'm the Apocalypse, a Hulkling who will smash you round the town When I'm with the Human Torch, I'm the one who needs to cool down Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson Ridiculous! Harley tells better jokes than you! You look up to me, I'll call you Dick Grayson number two Stan Lee Here's a Taskmaster douchebag, if you choose to accept it Keep your Hobgoblin-like knob off of the words that I spit Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson I'll annihilate you and Annihilus just like a Man-Bull Then leave you in the Deadpool of your own Red Skulls Stan Lee Your bark is worse than your bite, and even that's like a kitty Got a secret life in tons of movies, call me Walter Mitty Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson I've had enough of your silly little antics you pervert I've got the lyrical blasts that'll Landon Herbert I'm the only Thing that the Incredible Hulk calls manly I drew a dick on some paper once, and called it Flat Stanley Todd McFarlane Listen up, I'm the real Image inspiration here The Man of Steel, but even Kryptonite doesn't give me fear I'm the Savage Dragon, known to Spawn in The Darkness Don't mess with me, I've fucked with more bitches than Jack Harkness Even The Walking Dead fear what I'm gonna do next But I leave them hanging on a cliff just by writing simple text I'll Deathstroke you with my Witchblade and Chew on your rhymes You've got no hope, but for me, it's Saga time Poll Who won? Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson Stan Lee Todd McFarlane Category:Blog posts